


[Podfic]Janus

by readbyjela (jelazakazone), reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining, Pre-War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's Bucky's public face, and then there's the one he has to keep hidden, the one that no-one can ever see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Janus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Janus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011658) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



> Jela says: Thanks Reena, for inducting me into the Avengers fandom and for doing the spiffy cover art!

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bcaptainamerica%5DJanus.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bcaptainamerica%5DJanus.m4b)


End file.
